wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi
Higashi (東, East) is the largest continent on Earth in Wazurai. It supports the most terrains, and almost all of the known races on the planet. The continent is host to the Higashi Treaty Organization, a large organization that helps regulate peace between every nation on the planet. It is also the homeland of the infamous Dragon race, as well as home to the legendary weavers, the Dragon Tamers. Terrain Higashi to the north, is covered by ice and tundras, which has become home to a small settlement of Frosts. As you travel further south, plains and forests take precedence, and this is where a large amount of humans and elves live. Towards the center of the continent, a large mountain range splits Higashi in two, and is the home of the dragons and their weaver companions. South of the mountains is a large desert, named the Godai Desert as that is where the Godai Assembly holds it's sessions, that dominates the mid-east of the continent. The rest of Higashi is covered in thick tropical forests, with the largest lake on the planet, Lake Yajū lying in this region. Peoples Cecaelia Cecaelia are a race of aquatic semi-humanoids. With a nearly-human upper body, distinguishable only by some aquatic features, they have the lower body of an octopus, or in some cases a squid. They interbreed with humans to form lines of homocecaelians. Found exclusively in Lake Yajū, they are the leaders of the Šarratum Circle. Dragons Dragons are a race of sentient beings that roam Earth. The dragons of the Wazurai world are reptilian with scales, sharp teeth, and bat-like, membranous wings. They can develop the ability to breathe fire as they mature. Their color varies from dragon to dragon, and there appears to be some variation in features between different colored dragons, but all dragon colors are from the same race. For example, a blue dragon possesses four cheek spikes, slightly curved horns, and two forehead spines while a red dragon, has wide, crescent-shaped horns, and two cheek spikes. Gold dragons have six cheek spines, crooked horns, and a 'beard'. According to legend, dragons could grow to be "larger than most houses" and that some older dragons could be confused with large hills. Their eggs tend to be the same color as the dragon's scales. Also, the color of a Tamer's madō is the color of their dragon's scales. Their scales are very strong, capable of deflecting bullets even on the underbelly. The wings are the weakest part on their body, composed of only a thin membrane of flesh. All dragons have matching color for their eyes and hide and possess long, barbed tongues. All dragons ate meat, especially deer and other ungulates. Elves Elves are a race of humanoid beings, with human features. Madō's arcane energies are the primary reason for the existence of the elves, so it makes sense that they would be magical in nature. All elves are exceptionally long lived and, at one point, were immortal, though the main races of elves have lost their immortality. Further, all elves possess glowing eyes, a sign of the use of great magic — a being of any race can exhibit glowing eyes while focusing or casting a particularly powerful spell, but the trait is innate in only a few races. Humans Humans are the Earth's most numerous and politically dominant sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies planet-wide. They can be found anywhere, engaged in many different pursuits: politicians, mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, assassins, farmers, crime lords, laborers, slaves, slavers, and many others, including Weavers. Since Humans are the most common sentient species, they were often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species were compared. Countries List of Countries in Higashi * Kurema * Sengetsu * Šarratum Circle Category:Locations Category:Continents